


Fever Break

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Femdom, reylo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: It was born out from the mineral earth, from salt, from rusted ground and it was a fierce thing. It had slept there for longer then most could think a virus could lie dormant, but it felt THEM, the enemy there. Created to do a sole job, the dust that was bones it clung to nearly stone it crept out and found them. The enemies within that web of life that would use and destroy the life. It was its job to destroy them, it was what was written on its very DNA. Not just a virus, not just RNA, a creation made to eradicate any of those that used the force.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a FEVER AU off tumblr!

Rey coughed quietly, and brushed off the friendly techie that looked towards her with concern. "Just going to get some rest don't worry." she soothed, they had just landed in one spot that was considered first order territory, however with it being a powerful ally, even under the table to the rebellion, there was little that could be done to find a safe place to stay. She passed by Leia briefly, what was left of their medical team rushed around her, getting the older woman hooked up to monitors and life support. 

"A virus?!" one shouted, and the rest jerked a bit away from them, but they continued just after a beat. She was their last hope, Rey felt a chill down her spine and knew it was the beginnings of a fever, and moved off away from her, and the rest. In a small offshoot of the compound, a large almost utterly empty palace, she found a room and sat down just as her body began to fight off whatever it was this thing was. She couldn't drain their tiny resources away from Leia, away from their symbol of hope now that nearly everyone of that old guard from the fall of the empire was dead. This little room had everything, a fresher, water, and cups. She browsed as the fever started, there was even old military portions, not that much different then ones she ate on Jakku. It was like someone shut themselves into this place to just block out everything. She briefly looked over a small desk, it even still had pens, and, she ran her hands over the actual plant based paper in wonder, set out for some writing. 

But Rey sat down, her body was strong, she never had been sick before even when a small spat of Csillian Flu broke out. So she felt safe, and prepared to fight of the disease quietly. As Rey drank down a full glass of water, she cast a thought towards Leia, and hoped she would be fine, she was already in a weakened state from her miraculous recovery from being blasted out from space. "I'll be fine." she told herself, despite that her heart was racing. 

* * *

 

The virus was a strange one, medical director Fothe noted. It was a fusion of a parasite, and a very ancient strain of flu virus, he saved samples of the thing for testing on who released this thing on his Supreme Leader. It never got passed the initial infection stage of a mild fever, however, he noted from the scans of the DNA-RNA structure of the hybrid it would have gotten worse if it wasn't countered and countered well. So far, the Supreme Leader was the only one infected, as the man in question stood before him Fothe wasn't afraid. He did his job, and did it well. 

"What is it?" Supreme Leader Ren asked him, Fothe shifted and put the thing onto a large screen. 

"Unclear, it is a fusion of a parasite and a Virus that much is clear. The flu strain dates back further then the empire records, and the records they collected." the man grunted. "Easily countered with the proper drugs. Though why it is not infecting others is unclear at the moment." He took a sharp breath, and leaned back. 

"Study it, and see exactly what it is Director Fothe." he commanded, Fothe did not need to be told twice. This was his side passion after all, creating viruses, or diseases. Some deadly, some only irritating. It was why he was here. However nothing he did compared to this little creature before him. It almost seemed like it was MADE to kill a specific type of creature or person. Stripping apart one of the things to fully get its DNA-RNA strand he spun it outwards to send through a analyzer. He would hope the computer had records of the virus at least, maybe not the parasite, but viruses needed little change to stay alive. It could be that he missed something, and it was always wise to double if not triple check records. 

* * *

 

It was just a few days after Crait, and he could feel her tugging at the edge of his consciousness. There was a hot edge to the pull, and it was only that he might divine her location that he reached out himself towards her. He had time before he was crowned the new Supreme Leader in a official ceremony. He swooned from the impact of their minds coming together, her thoughts were spiraling out hot and edged with a delirium. Cast down from where she was her flushed cheek was pressed into the cool surface below her as her upper body was tangled around sheets. She wore nothing but her underclothes, and sweat shinned on her skin. For a moment she blinked towards him, eyes unfocused and then huffed. 

She kicked off the blankets to slump utterly onto the ground. She knew she needed water, but it was currently standing on the other side of the room and so very far away. The room itself was his own room on board his ship. But her thoughts kept spiraling downwards nearly pulling him into her delirium. The water was way over there, so there was no water, she had to be back there on Jakku, it was so HOT, and her back ached with shivers. The world was warped outwards and she felt so tiny, a tiny part of her knew she needed help, but the world was quiet. If she was on Jakku, if she called for help that person would take everything she had, they could make her into a slave again, so she bit back a cry for help. Water, she needed water, but she had no water. 

"Rey?" he asked, and the spiral stopped she finally seemed to realize he was there, and the glassiness of her eyes focused on him. 

"Another Hallucination." she said slowly, and gravely. She pushed herself up, and he noted the fever had probably took off several pounds by now off her body as she made her way towards the glass of water. Standing by what was his personal desk she blinked when she finally reached it. A tiny very fleeting moment, he could only feel it, that maybe she shouldn't drink it, and then die. 

"REY." he stated more strongly and she flinched, before downing the entire contents of the glass. She blinked again, and looked towards him before her legs gave out under her, she didn't collapse fully. "REY, why aren't you getting help?" he demanded and walked fully towards her, but she didn't look up to him. 

"Just... a fever fine." she mumbled, and her body shivered. She was still hot, but her back felt so very much cold. Old whip scars lined her back, but her thoughts were starting to spiral downwards again. She needed to stay here, she needed to keep all attention on... _HER_. Not herself, but... he shook himself away out from her spiraling thoughts, but he crouched down beside her not close enough to touch her just yet. 

"Rey, look at me." she blinked and turned towards him, and held up her hand towards him. 

"Help me up?" she questioned, he removed a glove, but he couldn't really help her up, but took her hand. The room became clear, and it created an ache in him. They were on Chandrila, she was actually in his personal room to be exact. Set apart from the main layout, since he had the tendency to project nightmares at night, this far from the others... he shook the thoughts out as Rey huffed, and slumped further down to try to rest her head in his lap, only to pass through, and stare up at the intricate tiles on the ceiling. 

"I'm coming for you." he told her, and she sighed. 

"Why aren't you helping me up?" she demanded crossly instead of an actual reply. He let her hand go, and cut the connection as much as he dared. He had to keep her there in the back of his head to ensure to himself she was alive. Mitaka walked in, head down and he stood up. 

"Plot a course for Chandrila." he commanded. Mitaka froze midstep. "NOW." the man shook, but left quickly. The official ceremony would be canceled for now. The slight victory of finding the last of the main rebellion was hollow, he didn't feel victorious. Only filled with nervous tension as a distant Rey traced one long spiral of the ceiling tiles, getting lost, and starting again in the maze of whirls. 

* * *

 

The world shook briefly, and the smell of smoke was starting to get really irritating. People were screaming distantly, and another shake caused the glass on the table to tip, and roll to shatter in slow time to her as she stared at it. The largest piece was still rocking back and forth when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head to Ben, and smiled to him. "Gonna help me up finally?" she knew time had to pass, last time she had thought about it, it had been light outside, and now there was only a twilight sort of dark. 

"Rey, do you know you're sick?" he asked, there was some more distant shouts, and she frowned towards him. 

"Its just a FEVER." she snapped, and he nodded looking up and holding a hand up to something behind the two. Currently she didn't care about the dark figures behind them, Ben was there and at the moment she was free not to have to worry about anything. 

"You are very sick." he told her and she just blinked, the words didn't really reach her, but he was pulling her up, and carrying her. Fear didn't reach her just yet, despite what he told her. "Try to stay calm." The blurry figures flanked them, and she gripped the padded fabric at his chest before putting her head flush with the warm fabric. It felt nice at the moment to be warm, it distracted from the painful chills that were still stabbing her in the back. "Rey I need you to talk to me, you need to stay conscious." She growled in frustration. 

"I don't have anything to say to YOU." she snapped, to him, and saw a tiny quirk pull at his lips. She passed into a smaller space and blinked at the clean sort of look around her as he placed her onto a bed that immediately conformed around her and stilled her from the quickly jostling around around. Various medical jargon was thrown out and around her, and there was a slight sting as some kind of bug stabbed its proboscis into the crook of her elbow. Rey snapped her hand up, and would have slapped it, but Ben caught her hand. Something cold, and warm at the same time rushed into her system. Several more bugs stabbed at her shoulder, and she blinked towards him as something started to make her far more groggy. 

"Just try to stay calm okay?" he asked her and she blinked up at him as his face blurred. Why was he stating that again, as her mind worked on it, she noticed the medical things that were now attached to her, and that she was currently sans most of her clothes while various people busied themselves around her. All mostly male, that was how she got towards fear. Ben stiffened, and he pulled away for a short moment but returned with a blanket he draped over her. 

"The infection looks to be in stage two." a distant male voice droned towards him. "It currently is getting her body to eat away fat stores." Rey scoffed towards the voice. "I know, you don't have much, but human bodies need it." he answered quickly. 

"You TOLD him about me?" Rey demanded towards Ben crossly. There was a mild lurch, and she noted the ship they were on must be finally taking off. 

"I had to," Ben stated, and grabbed her hand again as she tried to slap away someone trying to attach something to her poked arm. "It will be okay. I've got you." 

"You can let her sleep now," that voice stated. "The drug is already having an effect." 

"Very well." Rey blinked as the world swirled around her, and she passed into darkness. 

* * *

 Fothe was very proud of his work, the drug he quickly synthesized worked perfectly against this even in this later stage of infection. It was curious to see, General Organa however was in effect the last likely stage of this creation. The empire, with all its records had nothing on the old virus but its structure was a flu, and easily transmittable, with the parasitic mash up, it took over the body an in essence made it eat itself to death. The fever was made so that body could burn calories, as the cells worked to desperately find the infection and kill it. The General was frail and weak and even with the drug flooding her system, and all the technology he had at his disposal she was going to die. Perhaps if she had not had a weakened immune system she could have lived. Rey however was doing quite nicely, her immune system was strong. 

He noticed lines in her bones from the scans, looking into her bone marrow to ensure the virus couldn't hide there, he knew that what he had been told was correct. A diet of near starvation for most of her life, growth spurts cut short and stuttering. Likely she could have been as tall as Phasma was, or nearly on par with the Supreme Leader if well fed and tended to. AH but that was something one couldn't fix, and didn't need fixing. She was in as good shape as can be and her body fat percentage didn't drop too low. The body does need fat to live. Fothe busied himself with containing the last of the virus, storing it away to be used if needed for biological warfare. 

* * *

 Kylo Ren shifted, just after he watched his mother die. It wasn't a true death just yet, but the moment the machines stopped enforcing her body to live on she would be dead. He refused to allow the knowledge and the boiling of emotions in his gut to pass any further then that. He quickly busied himself with Rey, he wasn't about to allow Hux get wind of the actual truth. The lie that was quickly spread and made, was that Rey had been killed, General Leia might as well be dead, and it was because of a lone knight of Ren who was able to infiltrate the rebellion and get their location. However this knight, was injured and that is who he was taking care of. He brushed a small toothed comb through her hair as she blinked languidly, she was still recovering from the fever and currently on a mild tranquilizer. Once the threat of hallucinations passed, the drugs would be stopped, she needed to remain calm. It was dangerous, he knew from experience, to allow her to panic. 

"I'm... I'm sorry about hurting you." she told him as he tied her hair back like she had it. His fingers had the urge to create a braid just above her ears that would trail back. He paused and frowned. 

"You need to get clean, will you be okay if I have a droid bathe you?" he asked her. She looked down and nodded. "Okay, it will help you into new clothes." she shivered a bit in the cold air. Crystallized sweat dotted her body, and she still wore the breast wrap and underwear he found her in. 

"Will you stay?" she asked him and he opened his mouth and closed it shut. 

"I'd... I'd see you naked." he stated and she leaned back a bit into him. Tilting her head up she glared in his general direction. 

"You can close your eyes can't you?" she asked crossly. He nodded. 

"Yes, but it would make you more comfortable if I wasn't here." he told her, and pushed her back to a sitting position before calling the droid over. It ran on a series of tracks on the ceiling, it worked in a all purpose way, from turning out sheets, and turning people over, to giving them a towel, or sponge bath. "I'll be just outside understand? If it hurts you just call for me." She sighed and watched him leave. 

Hux was waiting for him, thankfully Ren had the forethought to ban him from having any clearance to this place. Only he and Fothe could enter this private suite, not even cleaning droids could enter. "I believe you are spending to much time on this... knight." Hux admonished. 

"They deserve it." Ren stated simply and with finality. 

"Do they? Such personal treatment from the Supreme Leader Himself?" Ren ignored the hint of disgust in Hux's voice. He didn't need to read the man's mind to know that he thought this was a lover of some kind. 

"You are dismissed Hux." Ren told him and waited. Hux frowned, but inclined his head and left at a march. It was just after he was gone that a scream of metal and a loud thud issued from the room behind him. He reached out towards Rey, but she was fine, just as he entered back into the medical ward, not in pain, not scared just staring down at the remains of the medical robot before her. 

* * *

 

Rey didn't exactly want to think at the moment, something painful stirred somewhere deep in her head and she rather linger on the surface rather then delve into that. A wet warm cloth ran across her back leaving her to shiver in the cool air. It ran down over her sides, and she shifted a bit uncomfortably as a large machine shifted to the front of her. It ran the cloth around her stomach, then up to her shoulders. "Turn head." it commanded blandly. Numbly she complied, and then it touched her cheek. The reaction was quick, the same cheek _HE_ touched, the same somewhat warm, but unfeeling thing touching her. It happened to fast for her to even stop herself, the machine screamed, and fell to the ground in a heap. There was a question, Ben was reaching for her to ask if she was fine, she was now. The blinked down again at the robot, and started to mentally calculate how much she could get for it in portions before Ben was approaching her slowly. 

"REY? Are you okay? Are you calm?" he asked her, and she glared to him. She was fine, and she was calm, though she could ask him why there was a crumbled machine before her, did he expect her to fix it? He carefully edged around it, and looked to it then back to her. "Did it hurt you?" he asked, and very slowly looked her over. 

" _HE_ hurt me." she told him. He grimaced, and put a hand to his face. 

"If... If I clean you will you be fine?" he asked her, she didn't let the thought burn through her too much. 

"You promise you won't peek?" she asked him, and watched in a very satisfying manner, as he gaped at her. 

"I promise." he said simply. It seemed to take mere moments before he was wiping down her arms with a warm cloth. She stared at his face, with his eyes screwed tightly closed as if he was in pain. He leaned close to her, and she turned towards him, it was a sudden sort of compulsion, and she wasn't about to stop it. She touched his nose with hers, he froze still, which allowed her to lean a bit forwards and nuzzle the area just under his ear. "Rey?" he sounded a bit desperate, but after a moment continued running the cloth along the back of her shoulders and the back of her neck. 

"I'm sorry about hurting you." she told him, as he pulled back. Very quickly his eyes fluttered open, then snapped closed. 

"I know, you've said that several times now." he told her, and with a bit of shaking hand ran it over her collarbones. 

"Well its true!" she huffed, but he didn't touch her in any sort of private area. Running the cloth down her thighs and down her shins before she even knew it, her heart thudded a bit with fear that he was going to leave her alone. 

"Its okay," he soothed, as she put both hands on his shoulders. That seemed to make him a bit uncomfortable, so she drew her hands back as he stood and opened his eyes frowning towards a set of clothes. "Rey... can you please change yourself?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and reached for the clothes. He took a sharp intank of breath and stepped away turning his back to her as she pulled off her clothes. "Don't... don't... please stop?" he begged casting a glance back towards her and she sighed at him. 

"Why don't you have some modesty to NOT look?" she snapped and rebuked he actually covered his eyes with a hand as she got on the slightly strange clothes. Light grey pants, and quarter sleeve shirt, with very simple underthings, the effort to put them all on and other things left her feeling exhausted. 

"Rey, are... are you decent?" he asked, and she poked him with a toe in response. He turned back to her, and began tucking her back into the comfortable bed. 

"Are you going to tell me a bed time story to?" she asked him and he opened and closed his mouth. 

"Do you remember where you are?" he asked her and she frowned. Such a complicated thing to think about, it burned something fierce in her and she cast that aside rather then deal with that complicated emotion right now. 

"With you." she stated and saw a satisfactory smile pull at his lips before he shook his head a bit. His hair fell over his face, and she brushed it back, only lightly marveling over its texture. He froze still which allowed her to tuck it behind his ears before he drew back. 

"Try to get some sleep okay? The disease is still likely making you hallucinate." he put her arms back down, and she rolled her eyes, but the moment her eyes fluttered closed it seemed like she was falling into sleep where Luke was yelling at her to wake up and help people. She set that aside right now, she was still upset how he could just... leave her and Leia, poor wounded and weak Leia, to shoulder the entire Rebellion. It was too heavy for the both of them, let alone just her or just Leia. 

* * *

Ren watched over Rey for a moment until her breathing was easy and he new that she was sleeping. With a flick of his hand he picked up the destroyed robot and slowly pulled it apart so it could fit through the door. A set of troopers patrolling glanced, and walked faster as he set down the robot. Calling to get it taken care of, he would have to have another made to replace it. He had to decide what to do with the last five resistance members, the pilot Poe, the traitor, someone named Rose, and some other not much worth remembering the name of. He didn't dare kill the traitor, not at the moment. If Rey felt that, she could very well wreak a path of destruction that would tear this ship in two. The creeping thought of her tender, albeit shaky, touch slinked into him. His heart beat rose a notch or two, but he refused to think of it further, it meant nothing. If she wasn't drugged to remain calm it would never happen. He had the memory, that was enough for him, pretty soon she would have the choice, die with the resistance, or join him. 

"Dispose of that and get another made, I will send you the specification." he told a set of ten troopers, and their leader. He left them, safe in the knowledge Rey was asleep with her mummer in the back of his head. In the throne room Kylo Ren set to his duties for the day, going over troop movements and the fallout of Leia's and Rey's announced death. The later no one seemed to care much about, who was Rey to them? A nobody. His hand tightened around the arm of the throne, but nothing more. Death was too good for what was left of the rebellion, it was too quick and easy. He blinked, and brought up information about Jakku. Wouldn't it just fit perfectly that the planet where this began would be where it ended? Stranding them on that junkyard was going to be satisfying. 

After setting out the orders, which he knew would make Hux upset over not just killing them all, making even MORE martyrs of them, he allowed himself to actually think of the closeness Rey showed towards him. He wondered if she would feel ashamed of any of the actions the moment she was in a fully conscious state and prepared himself for it. To distract from that, he ran his eyes over scans of those old books that Rey had in that room with her. Old Jedi texts, barely legible in some places and obviously not taken care of in any manner. It looked like they were just left in a case to rot instead of being sealed and properly protected against environmental factors to shield them from wear. Only the Jedi wouldn't care to keep their records and histories in careful order. 

* * *

 

Rey was alone when her mind started to fully work again instead of drifting from the most forefront thoughts. She blinked around her at her surroundings, an evident medical bay, and one that seemed far far to clean. Her heart thudded in alarm as she shifted out from the confines of the blankets that were tucked around her. She was wearing simple clothes, and not the ones she remembered last putting on. Taking a steady breath she sat on the edge of the bed and calmed herself, recent memories were hazy and she started going through them. Most were a jumble of scenes in her mind, Kylo Ren taking care of her, and that was impossible. Maybe she was in a medical center on Chandrila, that seemed likely and her heart beat started to ease. Until there was a familiar sort of shudder, and she froze still. 

She stared at the door as Kylo Ren walked in shoulders hunched, she breathed out, only realizing she had been holding it in when he stopped far out of arms, or legs reach. Several questions roared into her mind and she grit her teeth together to prevent herself from speaking as she glared to him. "Where... am I?" she asked slowly. 

"You are on board the Finalizer." he stated simply, infuriatingly so. "Rey..." he said and she looked away from him at the way he said her name. "You were very very sick." she stared down at her bare feet. "I took advantage of this and... forced you to tell me where the rebellion was." she could get the sense of a lie, and turned back to him. 

"I... I told you." she stated flatly and he shook his head. She barely remembered something tinged with blurry brightness of Ben picking her up and carrying her off somewhere the memory left a sick feeling in her stomach. 

"I took advantage of you. Now the rebellion is destroyed for the most part." he didn't look at her as he spoke distaste briefly ran over his features, but other then that he remained impassive. She opened her mouth to talk but couldn't make it pass the quickly growing knot in her throat. "The... Finn, Poe, this Rose, and another all lived in the assault." he explained and she let out a breath not feeling a lie in his words. "The Falcon flew off with Chewbacca and has not been located, and I do not care to find him." he said with a bit of finality. 

"WHY... why are you telling me this?" she asked, rather then go to the most surface question, why was she alive, why didn't he let her die? Or the next one after that, Leia. Where was she? Was she alright? Did he KILL his own mother? She refused to allow the questions to flow out of her, and instead glared to him. 

"Because you are dead." the words made her feel like her heart stopped beating. "I've told everyone you died in the assault." Finally he stared at her eyes roaming across her face. 

"L..Leia?" she questioned and he grimaced, and shifted stepping closer to her. 

"Dead, both of you contracted the same disease. She is dead." she grit her teeth together. "I was sickened as well, but my facilities prevented much from happening." he stated, and stood just in arms reach of her. "You would have died had I not found you, you owe me your life." 

"I don't owe you anything." she told him quickly, he nodded, and moved away. "Why didn't you just let me die?" He flinched but didn't answer her. 

"You'll be moved to a private suite until I decide what to do with you." he stated lowly. "Do you need help getting to the fresher?" the question was sudden and fast as the topic change. 

"What? NO!" Rey stood and wavered on her legs. She sat back down as her head swirled making the room spin. He was by her side very gently putting a hand on her shoulder and supporting her elbow. She thought briefly of slapping him, but opted for pushing him away from her. He moved away, and watched as she forced herself up and took a few staggering steps. It was just a few more until she slumped right onto the door, breathing harshly. He had followed her, but she slipped into the fresher room, and shut the door behind her to be alone. 

"I will be here if you need help." he told her through the door and she didn't respond instead slipped down the ground heavily. Hungry crawled in her stomach, but she could ignore it, she had been ignoring it for almost all her life. She heard him shift, and leave the room behind her. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and for the longest time Rey fought against them, before crawling into the shower portion of the fresher to just let the truly luxurious stream of water run down her body clothes and all. It stopped after only a few moments, but she sobbed until the tears wouldn't come out and her whole body burned and ached with the effort. 

"REY?" he called maybe an hour later or more, Rey ignored him staying where she was. "I have food for you." he stated and she grimaced towards the door still not speaking to him. "Please?" he asked. 

"GO AWAY." she snapped to the door voice cracking. He entered the fresher instead, just staying at the door frowning towards her. 

"You can't stand can you?" he asked her, and she shivered, still soaked. She tried to stand before he could get to her but her legs wouldn't support her. Without much effort he picked her up, she struggled, but the effort left her feeling much more tired before she gave up just as he plopped her onto the side of the bed she had been on. "Its okay to be weak." he told her and she glared to him panting as he shifted his clothes and hair back into order. A small tray with metal domes on it waited on a table that popped out from the ground. 

"I don't need YOU." she snapped to him. He nodded to her, and only drew one of the metal covers off exposing the thick soup bowl. It sent a heavenly stomach cramping scent to her. She slipped down to the foot of the bed to where the table was and stared down at the thick red soup. Ren handed her a large spoon that was more like a small ladle, she could barely keep it steady. Without a word he took it back, and ladled the soup into it and held it up to her lips. She thought seriously about taking it and spiting in his face, but the moment it passed her lips her stomach took her mind and she let him feed her. It was only when it was gone, that she blinked feeling sleepy again and looked towards the soup with a panicked sort of look. 

"I wouldn't do that." he told her, with a disgusted tone to his voice. "I hated keeping you sedated while you hallucinated." She stared at him a bit blankly. "You destroyed a medical robot thinking it was Snoke." he explained shortly and she blinked at the short memory. It was a lot more clear then most of her recent memories. 

"Why didn't you just let me die?" she asked him and he stilled before the other metal dome. 

"Because... I wanted to." he said and pulled off the other dome, it was the broken light-saber, he put both ends onto her lap. "This is yours, if you stay silent while I have you transferred to a private suite I'll help you repair it." She opened her mouth and shut it, and did this twice more before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Good. Try to get some sleep while I prepare for transfer." He moved away from her as she clutched the two saber halves tightly in her hands. "I'm sorry it happened his way." he told her and she glared to him. 

"Aren't YOU happy?" she snapped, and watched as for a brief moment he looked pained. 

"Yes. I am happy. The rebellion is nothing now." the words sounded hollow to even her ears as he left her alone. Any weapon in her hands was one she could use against him, no matter how useless. A sob tried to wrench its way out of her throat but she swallowed it down. She did the only thing she could really do, and laid back down and in just mere moments fell back towards a drowsy sleep. 

* * *

 It was all too soon that she was in a small room attached to his. The only way out was through his room, meaning she would have to contend with him if she wanted to escape. Plans to do so rolled in her head, and she discarded most of them. She needed to rebuild her strength first, and most agonizingly she watched on a holoprojector as those that she knew were marooned on Jakku. To work in labor for the empire for the rest of their lives, all of them glared openly towards Kylo Ren as he sentenced them. With mercy he said, with care and knowledge he said. Rey knew he didn't want them to become Martyrs just like Luke had become. Shuttled off they shuffled off to Leia's funeral. There was a lot more respect there then she thought he had in him. The burden of rebuilding the rebellion laid with her, and solely her now. How can she build a rebellion when everyone thought her dead? What was much worse was the lack of hope on Finn's face. 

She ached to reach out to him, maybe through the force, but something stilled her. IF, IF she reached out to him, would he know she was alive? Would he think she was a ghost? Or think himself insane, it was an unsettling thought. So she was left devoid of tears face flushed and her throat sore from weeping. Caught in a area where she was rapidly loosing her own hope for stopping the First Order. If she got stronger, in the force and in the body could she take down the entire First Order? Or at least... the plan sparked into her mind. They had to have major gatherings of military leaders. All she needed to be was patient and get strong enough, or at least be sly enough to kill them all in one fell swoop. Scattering those in the next seats of power all clamoring for power. They would rip themselves apart, and hopefully leave disparate parts of the rebellion to cut them further apart. It may kill her, but she could be stated with the knowledge that she left hope in her wake. Like Luke. 


	2. Sympathies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey struggles to gain strength so she can destroy the First Order, when an opportunity to escape presents itself.

It was perhaps a week or more before Rey no longer felt so exhausted just going to and from the Fresher. She was thankful that the small room had its own unit and she didn't need to use the one in Ren's room. It was just a single day after she was there that almost smugly he had delivered her to the Jedi texts and put them all on a shelf in her room. "I have a translation working." was all he said as she glared at him silently until he left. Left alone much of the days Rey had little to do but mull over the hazy fever memories in her and the memories dulled by the drugs he put in her system. It left a sick feeling in her, she showed a quasi familiarity with him and that now filtered by her waking mind made shame fill her. Why shouldn't she be ashamed of such a thing? Rey winced as the door opened and he walked in. 

"CAN'T YOU KNOCK?" she demanded to him blindly. He froze just inside the room and she refused to look at him. 

"I apologize." he said lowly and she jerked towards him. She could see that he meant it, and sighed. 

"What... what do you want?" she asked him and he walked towards her on the small couch. Holding out a small personal tablet she blinked to it and then back to him. "What?" 

"The translations of the texts will be on this as they are made. I scanned all the texts and have MY tech working to ensure all the text is brought up from its state." she gaped at him and he set the tablet onto her lap and paced a little before her. "its a miracle they are in good condition. Where were they?" 

"In a tree." she answered before she could stop herself, or stop the small hint of scorn in her voice. What little she could glean from the texts were mainly images from her quick look through. None of the text in it jumped out as anything with much meaning. One of the earliest memories of the fever told her that if she stated at them really hard maybe the words would magically arrange themselves once she proved herself into ones she could understand. He just nodded and motioned her to look at the translations he had. "I hate you." she told him and looked away from the small smile onto his lips. 

"I know." he sat down by her as she stared at the screen, and didn't exactly comprehend much on it. There were translations on it she could but it was drawn back by double if not triple speak. 'that comes forth into the web of that web comes forth flows across the building web' was one line she numbly blinked over. "All things feed into the living force and give it its structure." he explained blandly. Rey growled, and he took the tablet and slid it onto his lap. "The jedi liked to keep secrets, usually they used at least twelve different words for the force and used them interchangeably." 

"Sounds like something you'd do." she snapped towards him refusing to move further away from him. She glared to him hoping he would get the message to leave her alone. He merely grunted. 

"It may shock you but I prefer simple language when dealing with... this. Obfuscation only leads to confusion and pain." he wasn't looking at her instead looking to the tablet. 

"Maybe they left it so you could make your own way?" she asked him and he looked to her and blinked as if that never occurred to him. 

"Perhaps, most texts I've dealt with were so coded that one could mistake them for fantastical stories." 

"Ever think that was because of the EMPIRE?" she snapped a bit more coldly then intended. 

"Of course I did." he stated and shifted a bit settling himself a bit more comfortably. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked her. She only glared at him, he gave her a look. "I'll take that as a yes." she ignored him as much as possible as he blandly translated the double speak of the jedi text. She found herself blinking at him, sleep was starting to creep into her mind. He looked more at peace then she ever had seen as he paused briefly over a section of mostly illegible text. One of his hands crept upwards, cupping around the back of her head and pulled out the ties she had put there that morning. He massaged the back of her head as she tried to send the displeasure of the act he was doing towards him, her limbs felt heavy, and she was loathe to move. Never in her waking mind would she ever consider that it felt nice, however he started a bit, and drew his hand back away. It left a cold chill down the back of her neck with the absence of the warmth of his hand. 

"Good night." he stated, and slipped away from her setting the tablet down onto the couch as a drowsy sleep pervaded her. It wasn't true sleep, more of a drifting in and out of conscious thought until the lights in the room dimmed with actual 'night' as deemed by the First Order. She finally jerked awake as the ship came out with a light shudder from hyperspace. Rey shifted uneasily alone and decided to try to take care of herself, bathing, getting into the black clothes provided to her that made her look like any other low ranking officer in the fleet. She even had thick boots... Rey paused casting a set of newly awakened senses to the room beyond. Kylo Ren was sleeping, she jerked up, and looked around. Making a bag took only an a few minutes, and she shoved the texts and the broken saber into it and clutched the boots before slipping out. 

His room wasn't as cavernous as one would think. His actual sleeping room was a bit offset and small, curtailed by half screens that made it feel small and protected. The rest was taken up by a small personal kitchenette, much like the falcons, and a training area. It looked like he had little life outside of... well being who he was. Rey shifted towards the door in the darkness allowing her eyes to adjust to the low level of the light. It was a style she knew and she carefully set the things down and fraction of inches pried open the lock portion. Wires, all in dull colors presented to her and she quickly set to work. Just remove his wire, she bit her lip to prevent the gasp when it electrocuted her, and push it to the side of the lock which would make a forced reset. Then it would take any code and save that as its key. She could lock HIM in his own rooms as she got out. 

"Papa come back." the words came out strangled and quick like they never had happened in the first place. Her hand stilled, frozen just before she cold press the wire into the lock. The world hushed still, and she could tell that he was awake. 

_"MOVE DAMNIT!"_ she hissed to herself. Her hand wouldn't move, and instead moved away and put, with another bit back hiss into place. The casing of the lock went back on and she picked up the bag and shoes before setting them just inside her room. "Ben?" she called and kicked herself at the name. It was too late now to take that back. "I heard you say... something." 

* * *

 

Kylo Ren woke the moment he spoke, the words came out strangled and mostly garbled to him. It was a reflex, he cast his senses out, and found her in a crouch by the door. He gleaned from the surface of her mind that she was going to leave and shut her out. Let her run, she could make it out he knew. She stayed still for a long moment and then set things to right, he couldn't see her, but heard her move away from the door and go back to her own. The sound was soft as she shifted at her room. "Ben?" she called and he flinched. "I heard you say... something." the pause was enough to know that she had heard him. There was another shift and sooner then he liked he could feel her standing just on the outside of the false walls to his bed. He stayed still, eyes closed breathing enforced to a sleep like stillness. 

"I know you're awake, BEN." she scolded lightly. He didn't move, why wasn't she escaping? She crept towards him and sat near him on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to talk or sit there pretending to sleep?" she asked him, now a more amused hint to her voice. _'so stubborn'_   she mumbled, and he felt her hand touch the back of his. He controlled himself not to flinch, or shift as her feather light touch traveled up his bare arm and up to his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open however when it moved to his neck and brushed hair away from his eyes. He glared to her and she half smiled before controlling herself and frowned at him. "I knew you were awake." she stated and repressed another smile. 

"Weren't you leaving?" he snapped quickly. She took a breath and looked away from him putting both hands in her lap. "Leave." he commanded. 

"I'm just feeling restless." she told him, and he couldn't stop his heart from thudding dully in his chest. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked gently, and bit her lip as if not expecting the gentleness. He pushed himself up to be nose to nose with her. 

"Why would you care if I did?" he asked her and watched as she looked to him and then away. It wasn't a nightmare, the reoccurring memory of all the times his father left him alone with the false promise of taking him on an adventure. It was tinged with the knowledge of his deed, that his father was dead by his own hand and it left...Rey put a small hand on top of his distracting him from his thoughts. 

"Did you know my first memory of my family is them flying off after selling me?" she asked in return. He grit his teeth together, he knew that, he saw it from the perspective of an outsider. Like he was peering into the past, he knew what her parents looked like, two withered drunks who didn't deserve to even be thought about. "When I was little, still with Unkar I used to have nightmares about them dying. I guess they weren't nightmares." she dropped off lowly and looked away from him. "I would have given anything for someone to have stayed by me when I had them." he blinked to her. "I... I can stay here until you go back to sleep." The offer hung in the air heavily. He couldn't make himself move or talk so she took his hand in hers and caressed the skin of his palm lightly with the tips of her fingers. "Ben?" she called to him. She didn't even seem to realize she was touching him as she ran her fingers back up his palm. 

He leaned closer to her, to the side of her neck she didn't give ground as he tilted and kissed the side of her neck. She shivered in a jolt, and an electric feeling shifted into him. Nervously he kissed her again, and she still didn't move, so he trailed it up, just on the underside of her jaw her cheek, in a parallel to the scar she made on his skin. A shiver went through her back, one of his hands snaked out pressing into the small of it. Something in her mind to quick for him to even get a feel on floated up then was crushed down with such force she shuddered. "What do you want to do to me?" he asked her lowly. He expected anger, or hate, but she repressed her feelings with such fierceness that even he shuddered. She drew a mindless swirl into his palm. 

"N...nnnothing. I-iii wa-want nothing wi-with you." she stuttered. "I... I should get back to bed." he snatched his hand from hers and cupped her cheek she shivered but he didn't press the touch and instead drew back away from her settling himself back onto his bed. He could feel her looking at him. 

"Do what you want, REY." he told her, she moved a bit standing up. She shifted, and slipped onto the mattress by him, her back to his. 

"I... never slept with anyone." she told him truthfully. "So... I'm sorry if I disturb you." He rolled, and she stiffened as he put an arm across her waist pulling her slim body closer to his. "BEN?" she questioned a bit of desperation to her voice. 

"You offered." he stated simply, and buried his face into the back of her head. She shivered briefly, but stayed still. 

"I... I'll stay until you're asleep." she told him lightly. He just closed his eyes breathing in her scent, she was asleep long before he was, he wanted to enjoy this as long as possible knowing any touch, any familiarity would be temporary. She was going to kill him, or run, either way he wanted to enjoy what little he could find enjoyable. One of which was any touch she would allow and he found himself pulling her a bit closer to him drinking in the warmth of her body before he could fall asleep. 

* * *

 Rey mumbled in distaste as a harsh alarm blared into the room and turned towards the warm bulk behind her. She nuzzled into skin and that is what made her freeze still remembering where she was, and what she was currently burring herself into. Kylo Ren stayed still as the alarm blared into the room and she pushed herself into him. Faster then she could manage without panic racing into her she was back in her room hearing a sort of fleeting chuckle. She couldn't exactly lock the room, but she could lock herself into the fresher and did so quickly as he busied himself in his room. The alarm faded, and she panted inside the fresher waiting as he got himself ready for the day and left her alone in the rooms. "Thank the..." she hazarded in a pant. She could barely mollify over the memory of the light kiss on her cheek without cringing at her lack of action. She should have slapped him, should have locked herself into this fresher, but none of that happened. 

She could feel his hurt and loneliness and it ached in her reminding her of her own. How she could let down her guard to sleep on the same bed with him however was a mystery. Maybe it was just that, the threat of nightmares that her shame was bringing up. Wasn't it shameful to have family who would abandon you? Feeling safe in the knowledge he was gone she crept out and stood warily in her room. Something buzzed about her and she turned to stare at a hazy, almost like a holographic image of Luke. Her heart skipped and before he could open his mouth to speak she ran out into Ren's room and stopped just at the small kitchenette just as he returned with a small cart intent on making a breakfast with what was on it. 

* * *

When the alarm to his room buzzed him awake he hadn't even realized he was asleep. Going from full sleep to wakefulness however was second nature, and he felt Rey turn and mummer 'shut up droid' before she froze still just as she buried her face into his chest. He stayed still, not trying to keep her close to him as she fled, quite quickly into her room. A chuckle passed through him at the speed she had possessed. Shame beat off her beyond the door to her room and he didn't press it, instead he moved off the bed and got read for the day. He didn't usually take long, and traveled down the to food stores, to make his own, and her meal. It wasn't just habit from old days, it ensured no one could poison him unless they wanted to chance killing themselves or the staff of the star destroyer. The moment he slipped back in he watched as Rey ran out of her room pale with fear. 

Though he wanted to Ren didn't press it and instead set to making a breakfast. She watched him, and seemed to relax after a long moment. "You... you cook your own meals?" she asked him just as he was finishing up the flat cakes. She stared at them in wonder as he drizzled the real sweet tree sap from the wookie's homeworld onto them. 

"Yes." he told her simply and handed her a plate. 

"WHY?" she demanded. "Wouldn't the Supreme Leader have a hundred servants cook his own meals?" he sat down at the small one, now two person table. He had the forethought to get another stool for her a long time ago. He could say something of her manners, but in a way it was relaxing, he didn't much worry with stiff manners drilled into him almost since birth with her. 

"Since my position is precarious there are those that would take any chance for assassination." he told her blandly. She only grunted as she forked a large piece of flat cake into her mouth. She was done long before he was however, just because he could relax manners doesn't mean he'd roll up one cake and dip it into the syrup like Rey was now doing. 

"So random meals?" 

"Yes." 

"Hmmfhp." she paused a bit and looked down at her clothes. "I guess I'll... what...sleep?" she mumbled and left him alone. Restlessness prevaded her, and his decision was an easy one. There were plenty of spare ones, well, not exactly he had most destroyed. This time however he 'knocked' pressing a bell icon on her door. She didn't respond right away, and actually came to him. She cast a glance behind her, and shifted away from the door. "What?" he offered the helmet towards her and she stared at him with a confused look. 

"You said you were restless. You can be my personal guard for the day." he told her and she bristled quick in rage. 

"NO NO NO! Can't I just sneak around? Bash a few trooper heads in?" she paced away from him. 

"IF you think you can take on the entire staff of this ship." he told her. She paused and let out a sigh holding her hand out for the helmet. 

"I hate you and I will kill you." she snapped, his heart thudded a bit in his chest as he helped her put the helmet on, it twisted her words into a ugly sort of snarl. He got a short cape, one that stopped just at her middle back. _'Now what? Stomp around menacingly?'_ she asked pointedly in his mind. He blinked, the words came easily and didn't sound distant as they usually did even close by. 

"No, a good guard stays five steps away at all time. Looks at every exit and entrance, and glowers at everyone." He explained to her, she shifted to glare towards him. "Tell people you are the newest Knight of Ren and were found by the others and was sent to me for further training." 

"NO. I think I'll tell them I'm Rey the girl who killed Snoke, and all the Praetorian guards." even the modulation of the mask couldn't hide the scorn in her voice but she shifted in front of him. Mostly unfamiliar muscles pulled at his lips as he smiled to her a small laugh dared to bubble out from him and he buried it down. She shook her head and stood in front of him waiting. 

"I did make you out to be hard to kill." he admitted towards her. "You should be glad in such a legendary position." 

"If I wasn't DEAD." she hissed out. He held his hand out to her and she folded hers against her chest. 

"Come with me then, you'll get to see just what you..."

"Never wanted." she said quickly. "I never wanted POWER. Unlike you." the words stung into him and he tightened his hands to his side before heading out, Rey had to nearly run to keep pace with him. 

* * *

 

Hux was unsettled the moment Kylo Ren walked in, a new guard in full black straying further away then most guards from him. In fact the guard unsettled more people then the man himself, staying lax and not glowering around. In fact they leaned up against the door to the private communication chamber Ren used. Such lax behavior made everyone stray away from them, set on edge of the relaxed behavior. Evidently this one unlike the rest of the Knights didn't seem to need to prove their status, or ability on a more constant basis. Challenging everyone who could to a fight, or pacing like a caged animal. No this relaxed state was unsettling, and it was off from the start. But he was not one to be intimidated by a mere guard, no matter how well trained they appeared to be. 

They leaned up against the doors to the private Communication Room the, he prevented a snort, Supreme Leader used. There was no opportunity to be wasted to seed dissent again Ren and loyalty towards himself. "You must be quite the warrior to stand guard to the Supreme Leader." he bit towards the guard. It wasn't an insult, he strived to craft more along the lines of ego. Surely they deserved a more privileged position then a mere guard. He kept the distaste for the reference towards Kylo Ren out of his voice. Slowly the figure turned towards him, and with painful slowness looked him over from toe to head. They didn't even linger on the blaster on his side, only looked away the moment he was measured. 

"I do apologize, I am General Armitiage Hux." he held out a hand in greeting, the figure only folded their hands in front of their chest revealing a more feminine curve. "Who are you?" he asked careful to remain respectful despite his growing frustration at the silent guard. They could be alien, not understand or speaking standard. There were few humanoid species that couldn't speak standard, though, injury could explain the lack of speaking. "Can you speak?" he asked more gently towards her. She tensed, and turned towards him eye holes of the mask revealed nothing, but bore into him and he regretted the question as the silence drew on. 

"When I wish to." the modulation of the mask made him frown in disgust before he could control himself. But his mind was quick, possibly alien, not an injury and very much a solider. It was no wonder this new was chosen to be the guard rather then the rest. Behaving like smugglers, bounty hunters and other low sorts Ren had been the most stable of the lot until this one. It was curious, and he was much more in the want in gaining this one's loyalty then the rest. Despite their low level they were fanatical in their loyalty, this one seemed much more pragmatic. 

"Perhaps," he began and held out his hand towards her. "You can give me your name since we shall be interacting more then once." she looked to his hand and sniffed, he pulled it back and stepped backwards in a light bow of respect. "I apologize if I offended you."

"You may call me," the guard paused cocking their head towards the door behind them. "Zankaar." He had little time to reflect on the pause as Kylo Ren walked out a slight smile on his lips. He bowed to the so called Supreme Leader as he left, the guard hot on his trail without a look back towards Hux or anyone else. Which left the room silent and unsettled even more. He frowned, no one could find fault in pleasantries even to a guard. No hint of conspiracy, no hint of displeasure of the Leader. That could come latter, once he knew the guards leanings. Perhaps, even the guard could be the one to do the dead if all others failed as they had been failing. 

* * *

When what had to be general Hux came up and talked with her Rey had a moment of panic. She looked him over imprinting him, his stance into her mind. This was who Finn had been scared of? Rey was stated in the knowledge that even as weak as she felt she could end him. It wouldn't be more then pushing him into one of those nice computer banks. Break his back as it were, she mentally shook the thought out of her head. It wasn't exactly like her to react with such vehemence towards anyone even an utter enemy. When he wasn't deterred, she tried to mollify him. "When I wish to." she told him, and this seemed to only make him slide closer towards her. With mental hand she reached out towards the man behind her. _'Your... general Hux is talking to me.'_ she told him, feeling a bit of his surprise that she was reaching out towards him. 

"Perhaps," he reached a hand towards her, she looked to it and sniffed in disgust as he spoke. _'He wants to know my name.'_ That finally seemed to make him get the message as he drew back and apologized. 

"You may call me," she began waiting for Ren to talk back to her. 

**'Zankaar,'** the mental voice rang in her head. 

"Zankaar." she finished just as he exited a small smile on his lips. She glared towards him. _'Why are you smiling?'_ she demanded, ignoring everything else to continuously glare at the back of his head. He didn't hide his amusement which forced her to screw her face into a frown from the infectious warmth. 

**'You're reaching out towards ME.'** he replied back mentally. He seemed to enjoy doing everything himself and quickly which was probably the opposite of what Snoke did, trusting subordinates. Kylo Ren seemed to take nearly everything on a more personal level, the word me rang out in her mind from him which left her feeling unsettled. He held much more importance on the word then she thought he would as they paced down the hall. 

_'How else am I supposed to know how to deal with that... Hux?'_ she demanded towards him, and nearly got the satisfaction of seeing him lose more of his control and chuckle. He stopped still, and she didn't run into him by the barest of margins. 

**'You're not taking my advice anyways on being a guard.'** he shot towards her, and she glared to his amused look towards her. **'They however didn't like it, particularly Hux.'** He was smirking towards her and her failure at making him seem incompetent at choosing guards. **'Thank you for being a good guard.'** he very nearly teased. 

_'I HATE YOU.'_ she snapped mentally towards him sending as much vehemence as she could. He started walking again, and she followed him. _'You planned that didn't you?'_ she demanded lightly. He didn't answer and only slipped into a freshly built throne Room. Built for receiving she sent her displeasure towards him in waves as everything was prepared for receiving visitors. She didn't stop herself from sending out threads towards the visitors, apparently the quickly bending senators and leaders of the former republic. It was more to feel out more rebellion sympathies, and to test her own powers. 

A youngish man with his head respectfully down was next and she stilled, feeling something and almost pure instinct took her over. "YOU." She stepped in front of the man before he could even approach the throne. She didn't have an weapon on her, people presumed they were hidden she supposed, but the man Froze and the entire room went still. "BACK against the wall." she commanded towards him. A panicked look crossed his face, and he opened his mouth probably to refuse until two troopers flanked him. They took charge, patting him down and finding a few small glass vials that were fragile and in the linings of both his sleeves. Easily crushed from a hand shake that Ren would have given him. 

"Sir." A trooper said respectfully, holding out the small vials. 

"Send those to be tested." she told him quickly and nodded towards the man. "Him to the brig." they complied without a word of dissent, and she blinked at her own actions.  _'Don't you DARE.'_ she shot towards him going back towards his side. She repressed a shiver as the rigmarole of the bowing senators went on. Her own actions were more then just a surprise, it was more of an innate action and right now Ren wasn't repressing down a flood of emotions he was sending towards her. While he was mostly impassive on the throne he send, she tried not to shiver pride towards her. Impressed by her actions and very proud of how her first reaction was to protect him. 

**'Thank you.'** he sent her during a slow spell. She scowled and sent back a wordless displeasure towards him, maybe some of her shame at her action. No one else triggered her senses, and none so far would lean towards rebellion. To cowed, to scared to ever go against this new Supreme Leader. The oldest of them seemed to regard him as a better Emperor. A less of a shadow figure plucking at the strings and instead a PROPER leader. Thankfully just as she was getting hungry the bowing and scraping was over with and they were in his private chambers. Free from the mask she frowned towards him as he cooked a meal. 

"You take to command very easily." he told her blandly setting down the food in front of her. She inhaled it, eating at every opportunity was ingrained since childhood. She only glared to him. 

"I still hate you, more then anything." she stated as firmly as she could. He chuckled, and stared to her, she refused to meet his gaze. Locking eyes with him made her feel more unsettled then she felt at the moment. He moved, putting a hand over hers. 

"Yet you saved my life." it was a statement of a fact, and no regret at the action was in her. Only shame that, Rey blocked him out from her mind rather then let him feel why she was shamed at her actions. She SHOULD have let him die. 

"It will only be ME that will kill you." she finally stated with finality intending it to be her last words towards him for the day. Instead he was up and pulling her into a hug, her heart beat raced as one hand cupped the back of her head and the other pressed her closer to him at the small of her back. She blinked up at him as he leaned down and waited just a hairs breath away from kissing her. The warm tickling of his breath sent a thrill down her spine and she completed the distance without a thought. He relaxed shoulders slumping as he very gently probed her mouth with his tongue. She more then allowed the touch, she moved her arms around his back and dug them into the thick fabric, as he guided her to the table and pulled her up to sit on the edge. 

She gasped in a breath as he pulled away, and parted her legs just a bit to allow him to bring his body closer to hers, his hands ghosts along the sides of her thighs to her waist and up. A harsh buzz pervaded the room and she froze, face flushing as he pulled away again, this time to look at a small communicator with a sigh he looked to her and held out a hand to help her down off the table. "I have more duties to accomplish." he told her, a bit of a desperate tone to his voice. Rey took his hand and slipped down off the table and brushed her clothes back into order, it took a long moment for her to realize just what had transpired. Pacing just behind him with the helmet back on she repressed a shiver at her actions. Mortified that she didn't resit any touch. She fumed at herself asking again and again why she could allow him to kiss her, or rather how she could kiss him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you read this on tumblr you'll notice similarities but I wanted to make it a bit different.


	3. A Careful Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have similar dreams, and a teacher finds a student. Or a student finds a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning HERE, this chapter contains SEX. With Soft Femdom. So.... enjoy? Ben is a lot more creative then Rey I'd imagine. Rey down to earth, Ben head in the clouds.

Rey blinked as she was dropped off in a medical bay, the director there a man called Fothe, was privy to this whole thing and actually seemed more amused by it then wary. He proceeded to run scans on her, and ask a myriad of questions she didn't want to answer. The man however extracted the information with ease and little prompting. "I am a pure medical man my dear, I am here to ensure your health, nothing more nothing less." he told her not to unkindly. She was left in the small room that was hers mulling over the broken saber, a few diagrams in the books showed construction of one, but they spoke nothing on broken or fractured crystals. She cast a wary look around, but no ghost presented himself as she slipped into more comfortable sleeping clothes. Ben rang to enter and with a sigh she sent him a wordless assent for him to come inside. 

He looked down to the broken saber then back to her. "I have parts coming in for the saber." he told her simply, and then held out a small blaster pistol. She looked to it her eyes wide. 

"You really want to die don't you?" she asked him and took the pistol and checked it over. It was fully loaded, and even had a small scope on it. Something about it seemed familiar but she ignored it. She set it down onto the table in front of her instead of trying to shoot him and pulled up one half of the saber. 

"I'm not sure it can be salvaged. Khyber crystals are hard to come by." he told her and took the other half, looking it over. 

"At least you KNOW how to make one." she told him and he frowned. 

"I didn't, it took weeks and months to even find or make the proper focusing crystals." he admitted and sat down beside her. She cast him a glare but he simply wiggled out the broken crystal and held it up the to light. It flickered with its own life and light as he pushed a tiny trail of the force through it. 

"So your saber holds a cracked crystal?" she asked him and he turned to her before putting the crystal and saber casing down. He seemed to be debating something but turned towards her and sat up a bit straighter. 

"All red crystals are made by artificial means. They are made by casting the force through a machine, so it is made by..." he told her then dropped off lightly. 

"By your own self." she supplied. He nodded. "You want me to MAKE my own crystal?" she questioned. 

"It would solve more problems then this." he gestured towards the broken saber. 

"I'll think about it... but..." she bit her lip. "Why are they red?" He blinked and shrugged. 

"Nothing I've found ever said why synthetic crystals are red. However Red crystals have been known to exist naturally, the oldest records on the Jedi talked about the Sithari having naturally red crystals found on their homeworld." 

"Sithari?" she questioned. 

"The Sith were a race, not an ideology first." he explained. "The empire records state that the Jedi committed mass genocide against them, later much much later they did the same to several other races. Including a underground race of sentients on one of their home worlds. Believing them all to be worthless." Rey stared at him, the knowledge made her feel sick. She knew he wasn't lying and right now he was staring at her face as if searching it for something. Rey couldn't hide the disgust at the knowledge he was giving her, and he seemed sated with that. 

"I... I think I'd like to go to bed." she told him and only barely managed to keep the shaking out of her voice. It was easy to idealize the Jedi when you know nothing about them, he nodded, and touched her shoulder before leaving her alone. Rey shivered and dug her nails into her palm, tensing the other on the saber sill in her hand before setting it down as calmly as she could before making herself relax. There was that buzz again and she looked up to see Luke, a blue sort of hologram like ghost with a sad expression on his face. 

"I'm sorry Kiddo." he told her first and foremost. She took a breath and glared at him. "You need to get out of here." he told her. 

"Why?" she asked lowly. He blinked to her and she flinched at the question herself, and shook her head. "I'd rather not talk to you." her heart beat a sick sort of flop in her chest. 

"Rey, the rebellion isn't dead. You can be-" she turned to glare at him. 

"You're asking me to do the impossible!" she snapped. He smiled kindly at her. 

"Its not impossible, these are dark times Rey, you can't forget that. Kylo Ren has to be stopped, and hope needs-" she stood cutting him off as she paced towards him. 

"You... you still don't have hope for him do you?" she demanded. The ghost shifted, and then vanished. "That's what I thought." she mumbled, and tossed herself down onto her bed. The air got just a little bit colder as she reflected on the day, her own actions of protecting Kylo Ren. Of more then just letting him touch her, of her own self kissing him. She wouldn't deny he was attractive, that was like denying Poe was attractive. However her first thought should be that he was her enemy, and therefor she should use any opportunity to escape or to end his life. Rey lived under the fallout of the last battle of the empire, and her mind worked on just how much more fallout, infighting and so on would occur if she stuck to the plan she hit on first. Shaking herself she laid down on her bed, and ignored the thoughts to sleep on them instead. 

* * *

* * *

 "Just what do you want to do to me?" Ben's voice rang out in her ear, low and with a hint of smugness. Rey tried to frown at him but really couldn't manage looking to menacing towards him. She finished the knot, putting an end into his palm, and moved in front of him. There was a nervous sort of tension in her, he was letting her, have control of this situation. The end of the rope in his hand could easily pull out the knot and leave his hands free but that would end this situation. Heat rose to her cheeks, as she shifted a bit, being naked in front of him, even when he himself was naked was still a bit awkward. 

"I'm going to make you scream my name." Rey hedged trying to sound confident. It sounded hollow to her ears, but he smiled to her, waiting for her to make her move. Slowly with a feather light touch she caressed his thigh staring down at his length. He breathed out a bit harshly, but she set down to her knees, and prepared herself. Tension knotted into her stomach, but she took him into her hands and heart him groan. It was fast as blood rushed into it, making it twitch and grow hard under her caress. He could and did urge her on silently, which eased out the tension in her as she kissed the tip. This time the breathy groan stuttered as she mouthed along the side, she could feel the pleasure she was giving him and it made her have her own warm response. 

"Please," he begged as she drew back, and she gave it to him, slowly taking him into her throat. It wasn't exactly a new sensation, they had tried this before, however the end result wasn't as satisfying as now. She was far better prepared at the moment, and bobbed her head sucking as much as her breath would allow, taking short periods of stillness to breath through her nose so she didn't have to break contact. He struggled a bit, arms straining and hand pulling at the end of the knot. She paused, pulling back until he controlled himself to not get out of the ties, with a low growl from him she continued, gently cupping him from below. "Rey..." the word passed his lips with a desperate whine, she was most definitely taking her time with him. The way he took his down damn time not to long ago, and this was revenge. It seemed to take forever, and not long at all, before he climaxed with a low yell of her name. She strived to swallow as much as possible, but had to pull back it spit out some of it. In the meantime, he was limp on the chair gasping and shuddering a bit in the aftermath of the orgasm. 

She stood, leaning over him and pulling at the knot herself, letting him go, he was fast and hugged her naked body to his. "HEY!" his hands ghosted lightly on her sides making her ticklish skin burn, a giggle shot up through her as he pulled her onto his lap. "You.. you are okay with that?" she questioned lightly placing a kiss on his forehead, and as a reply he kissed her sending more then just a little of his pleasure at her. She relaxed, slumping a bit as one of his hands trailed down her thigh. She shivered at the contact waiting for him to oblige the want cramping in her lower stomach. 

"Do you still want me?" he asked her unnecessarily. She decided to do her own wordless response of kissing him back, forcing her own tongue into his mouth as he slid himself into her. There was still a bit of getting used to him and his length, but he went slowly, agonizingly so to her. A chuckle passed his lips at her upset, but he soothed her easily, gently cupping a breast and rolling it in his hand. "Still upset with me?" he asked her still smug, but she was prevented from answering as he moved in her flooded her body with pleasure. 

"I still," she gasped between moans. "hate you, so much." he answered by quickening the pace hands digging into her hips to pull her further around him. It was another sort of rush where it seemed to take a long time, yet no time at all for her body to flood and shiver in orgasm, he wasn't far behind her kissing her shoulder as she ran her hands through his hair. Distractedly she kissed his forehead again, something she tried to do whenever he finished. It felt like the right thing to do at least for him, it seemed like a part of him still doubted she didn't love him. She may call it hate, but it was much easier for him, love was complicated for him, hate was easy. He knew when she told him she hated him, that she truly meant it as love. 

* * *

* * *

 

It was another senate meeting that was only an excuse for people to drink, and get drunk and then roll on home to tell their loved ones how they rubbed shoulders with the most famous people in the entire galaxy. There was nothing to do but mollify the various people who were far to boisterous for his tastes, despite his hatred of this there was one bright spot. Her laugh, more polite then actual, rang out and he slid through the crowd to find her brushing a handsy senator off her. He moved to her side, and glared down at the red headed man, getting the message he gulped and left. He always expected her to slap at his hands, to move away from him but she leaned towards him as he circled an arm around his waist. "These things are no fun when you've sworn not to kill or drink." she told him darkly and glanced up at him. He chuckled, and fondled the sash around her chest. 

"You got elected?" he questioned and she scowled. 

"Yes, in a sweeping majority apparently." she sounded scornful, and shifted further towards him. She wore a long dark blue dress with nearly invisible blue leaf embroidery on it, it was shoulderless, ending just at the top of her breasts. Staying with current fashion, though he could sense it made her uncomfortable and wish for a wrap or coat rather then the sash with various languages stating her name and newly won status. With the reticulated collar around her neck and the slender chain ending in a blue khyber crystal that slipped off that to rest just under the hallow of her throat she was breathtaking. Hair down and sans the elaborate do's the rest had she got more then just a few looks of scorn. Hair that wasn't up and cradled with jewels and gold chains just wasn't fashionable. 

"Nice dress." he teased gently and she scowled towards him and took a fruit drink a waiter had passing by. 

"I could say something about YOU." she told him and he frowned. Dark Grey Jedi robes, as the Jedi don't need to dress up for such functions. He did however have a simple circlet befitting the status he was born with and granted when his mother retired. No one opposed her decision when she named him heir. "At least you get a coat, I'm COLD." gooseflesh stood out against her shoulders, he leaned down and put a short kiss on her shoulder. She shivered, and leaned further towards him, reaching a hand up blindly to touch his cheek. The room seemed to move away from them, a bit of disgust at such brazen behavior. While touching was allowed, hand holding, kissing was forbidden. But he'd rather break the rules then to follow them, particularly where she was concerned. He'd break all the rules to hold her in his arms, including his oaths as a Jedi. 

"Rey, You make it hard..." he told her, and ran a series of kisses one her cold shoulders. "To be a Jedi." he finished. She giggled, and pulled his arm further around her. 

"You can leave." she scolded, and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his chin. "Or ignore me." 

"You'd distract me even if I was halfway across the galaxy." they shared a light laugh. 

"Well you're scandalizing me, I'll never be able to show my face in one of these things again." her tone was more then joking. "You'd think they'd give out hot drinks...." she said and sipped at the fruit juice with a truly pathetic expression. 

"I can make you some caff." he told her, and she turned in his arms, nuzzled into the side of his neck. The touch sent a electric thrill through him and he breathed out a shuddering breath. 

"I'd love to get you alone." she told him lowly. He complied, she giggled as he pulled her into the kitchen area, currently empty as all the servers and cooks were busy crafting finger food with small flames outside. She pulled at his robes, slipping them off him, as he pulled off her necklace. All the while he kissed her with a desperation of a drowning man. He still in someway expected her to resist, to stop him, but she took unabashed delight with him. She was more easily divested of clothes then he was, but he did help her slip his clothes off. She was warm and wet, hooking her legs around his waist to bring him into her warmth. Moving into her brought easy moans, even when a part of him doubted his ability to please her. Despite this, when she shuddered, and very nearly shouted his name, he was quick to follow. Sweating, he froze as she threaded her fingers into his hair, and pulled down his head to place a warm kiss on his forehead. That eased any doubt in him as she held him to her naked body. 

"I love you Rey." he told her, and she laughed warmly. 

"That is MY line sweetheart." she told him, he felt another laugh bubble through him. She easily pried out joy in him, easily turned any dour mood into enjoyment. "Now what do I get to tell you?" she teased. 

"I know?" he countered, and relaxed feeling his shoulders slump. He rained kisses on her, even when the most scandalous thing occurred of them being found out mostly in the nude. Even if it meant banishment from the order he'd still have her, and that was enough for him. He didn't need the title, just her. 

* * *

* * *

Rey woke and stretched on the bed and smooth sheets, she almost half expected someone by her and felt a tiny disappointment she was alone before her mind fully woke up. She sat up, and flushed, thankful that atomically speaking she'd have no problems. Ben seemed nervous as she exited her room, she frowned to the cart and looked to him. "Do you use the same cart each time?" she asked him, he nearly jumped at the question busy at the kitchen. 

"No, the first one there." he answered, Rey pried open the maintenance panel to it, and arched an eyebrow at the dentonite cube in the hovercart. No timer kicked down, only a switch was on it that would activate the bomb from afar. From what she could see it was simple, and didn't even have a fail safe, she pulled off the switch and set the dentonite apart from it. He looked to it then her as she shrugged, the little switch clicked on, but that was all that happened.

"You should have your own supply of food here or carry things from now on." she told him, he turned away from her, and she edged a bit away from the cart. It most likely wouldn't have killed him, but he wouldn't enjoy being in a state where he couldn't fight back. A loud buzz, not like the one used to wake them pervaded the room. 

'Armitaige Hux' a computerized voice rang through the room. The next moment was fast, Rey quickly donned the black swaths with much help from Ben. Once the helmet was on Hux entered, blinking. Rey was set on a edge, and could feel that Ben was too. Maybe the poison wasn't entirely his work, but this one had to be. Though there would be little proof other then coincidental timing, and she knew He'd work through probably twenty or more people in order to place the little cube in the cart. He blinked as he looked from her to Ben, his eyes didn't rest on the cart with the exposed dentonite but he did turn a bit to examine the open door to the room. 

"What do you want Hux?" Ben asked, and finished out the goupy soup like meal. ' **Porridge'** Ben prompted in her head. 

"There are problems in the Outter Rim." he told Ben, and very nearly sniffed in disdain eyes resting on some of her sleeping clothes that laid scattered towards her room. Rey moved to the cart and grabbed the cub or moldable explosive and tossed it in the air as causually as she could. Hux's pupils widened but that was all the tell that he had. "A Criminal faction has apparently smuggled the rebellion survivors to a port and my spy has said they are going to the unknown reaches." 

"Should I care about such a miniscule number?" Ben demanded towards Hux, and sat down at the table. "My guard has found yet another attempt at my life." Hux finally rested his eyes on the cart and then to Rey, she tossed the cube towards the man, and then looked over the switch. It was almost like the cloaked binary beacon she once shared with Leia. Hux held out a hand as if expecting her to toss him that too, she only held it up to the eye holes of the mask. A small holographic display seemed to activate in the left eye as it read out the internals of the small device. 

"Your, guard, seems highly competent in keeping you safe." Hux said there was light pause on the word guard and Rey snorted. She knew he was thinking lover without even gleaning the information from the surface of his mind. 

"Yes, SHE is." Ben stated and glared to Hux. "If that is all? I would like to eat my meal." Hux stood to attention, pocking the explosive and left casting a glance towards her. Rey let out a breath when he exited, and removed the helmet. "Let me see the switch." Rey handed it over, and he pushed the bowl towards her. 

"Oh, um... thanks." she ate quickly as Ben frowned at it. 

"This is likely the only thing that could be traced." he told her. 

"Well, I suggest getting rid of Hux. That should stop the attempts." she told him and turned to her. 

"One can't accuse people blindly of that." was all he said. "But again, thank you." Rey frowned towards him, and he smiled towards her as she finished the meal. "You don't have to stay." she felt her heart flop in her chest. "I can help you escape if you wanted." Rey sighed and pushed the rest of the meal away from her. She never did not finish a meal, but couldn't make herself eat any more with how sick she felt. 

"How..." Rey's voice was barely above a whisper, but she swallowed, taking a large gulp of water. She didn't look up to him as he stared at her, with a deep breath she met his eyes. "How long does it take to become a Jedi?" his face screwed up in confusion. 

"Years, even...decades." his voice dropped off and he blinked to her. 

"I hear there is this... very particular Jedi master called Ben Solo." she hedged towards him he sat up straighter, pupils widening. "I hear he doesn't take many students. Do you think... he can teach me?" He shivered and looked away from her. He opened and closed his mouth, still looking away from her.

"He is very demanding." Ben told her quietly. She grinned to him, he looked back to her. 

"Then its a good thing I'm a fast learner." He stood, and moved a bit away from her pacing a bit, she slipped off the stool watching him. He turned towards her, and slid closer to her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. 

"He demands quite a lot, you'd have to..." he froze as she leaned into him. "stay... by... him..." he dropped off mumbling lightly with almost a desperate tone to his voice. 

"Ah well...there is this really evil person called Kylo Ren, do you think he'd help me beat him?" Ben pulled away from her so quickly Rey staggered. He grimaced, and put both hands onto the table.

"Ren is very strong." Ben said lowly, she smiled to him. "I don't think even two Jedi could beat him." he looked to her and she smiled to him. 

"Maybe then Ren can be negotiated with?" she asked him, and finally he smiled towards her. "I think maybe he can at least make a few people's lives better." 

"Perhaps, what did you have in mind?" Rey moved closer to him and put her hand over his. 

"Like outlawing slavery." she stated flatly. He nodded, and looked away from her, a shudder went down his back. "Do you think he can be convinced to do such a thing?" 

"I think he can..." Ben whispered to her. She kissed his cheek, he started, but she moved away grabbing the helmet in her hands. 

"Well, then, I have to get to work. I may be just a guard, but I hope I can become a worthy apprentice." he straightened and nodded towards her. 

"You... don't have to try to be worthy." he told her quietly and held out a hand towards her. "You... will stay?" 

"Until I become a Jedi, like you said, it could take years, decades." he clenched his hand, but she put hers over it. That seemed to state him for now, as he got himself ready for the day. 

* * *

Hux examined the guard Zankaar from afar for the moment, he had little doubt the guard and Ren were sleeping together. Whether or not it was a wise thing to do for the so called Supreme leader wasn't up to him. He thought deeply about how to turn this guard towards him, no verification or records were on the guard. They just magically appeared out from nothing, and he didn't doubt the guard had the same... powers Ren had. They obviously had the uncanny ability to ensure his safety, even to things hidden like the explosive. It took a full week to be able to work through all the people needed to put that there and to have it thwarted so easily, he breathed out and moved towards the guard. "Hello again." he said and inclined his head respectfully. If anything this guard would need to go, but he'd rather turn them, after all such a good guard was hard to come by. 

Zankar shifted her head towards him and then back away. Hux wondered just how to hack away at the guards loyalty towards Ren, and debated briefly between the hard slap or slow burn. Perhaps between the two, soldiers were nothing but pragmatic. "Surely you must be bored of being nothing but a guard." Hux bit towards her. "DO you not deserve a better position?" the question was as kind as he could make his voice, and she turned towards him tilting slightly. 

"General Hux, unlike most I do not thirst for power." she stated through the ugly modulation. Hux straightened with the knowledge, and stepped back and bowed towards her. Respect filled him, and most definitely he wanted this guard. 

* * *

_'Great, now he likes me.'_ Rey sent towards Ben. Speaking with him was starting to get easier, she didn't feel like she needed to reach for him. A strangled mirth erupted from his mind, he very nearly broke into a chuckle. Hux stepped back and she could sense pride and respect off him as he bowed towards her. _'KRIFF'_ she snapped towards Ben. 

"I do apologize Zankaar if I over step my bounds." he stated and stared at her. Rey lifted her hand up and waved dismissively. "Do you ever have... time off from being a guard? It must be tiring." Hux edged towards her, not too close just yet but the low tone was more private based. Rey shifted, folding her arms across her chest, she didn't hold back a sigh. Hux seemed to take that as assent to move closer towards her. "Such a... strong man as Kylo Re-" Rey started, he had a brief look of panic as he gave ground away from her as she put a hand to the concealed blaster Ben had given her. 

"SUPREME LEADER." Rey snapped quickly. She felt surprise from Ben, before still focusing on Hux as he recovered himself quickly. 

"Supreme Leader. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren." Hux molified and Rey stepped back and leaned up against the door edge again. Hux shifted and took a steadying breath. "It is... new to be calling him as such." he told her quietly she turned back to him and fixed him with a glare she hoped her could feel. "Such a grand and well deserving title." Hux told her quickly. She looked away from him and she frowned at the mental chuckle from Ben. 

**'You are sounding like quite the loyalist.'** he told her. 

_'Shouldn't I be? He thinks I'm....nevermind.'_ she replied and pressed him out of her head to prevent the memory of her most recent dream from being seen. 

"Zankaar, perhaps once you have time we could speak on your off hours?" Hux asked carefully. "I like to get to know those that I respect." She shifted. 

**'Say yes, if he is the one trying to kill me I need proof.'** Ben told her. 

"I shall see to contact you if I do have such time." Rey told him and finally stated Hux bowed to her, and left. Rey barely prevented her eyes from rolling as Ben exited she followed him out from the room casting a glance towards Hux. She gleaned that the glance meant more then her mild irritation, that maybe- just outside the doors where he couldn't see her she shook her head. _'Eww,'_ she sent to Ben.

**'You made a friend.'** he teased. Rey snorted, the mask turning the sound into some kind of snarl like sound. **'I'll ensure you have time to talk to him.'**

_'You are terrible, and I hate you so much.'_ he chuckled putting a hand to cover his mouth. Mirth flooded in her from him, and she only glared to him as he went about his duties as a Leader. 

 

 


	4. The Knights Of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with the Knights of Ren, and fealties are sworn to.

Hux was both furious and pleased, and annoyed, and successful all at once and it left him thankfully alone in his quarters rather then have the distaste of dealing with such complications in public. He preferred to craft a calm never flinching demeanor, one that Ren always had a way of ruining. Now with the rest of those lots now being called to and asked to HIS ship, HIS army? Hux barely held back fury, and only did so because of the success of today. Zankaar had given him details of her schedule, there was time to meet and discuss more seditious matters before the rest of the ridiculously and stupidly loyal Knights appeared ruing all his attempts for getting rid of Ren. Now all he'd need is to distract Zankaar, and just how to go about that? Power wouldn't entice her, so money was likely a no go as well. Well, if not that then he could hedge on the age old things that were surely to manipulate better then any promise of power or wealth. Jealousy of a woman, righteous anger, such things were tools he would use. 

The guard right now, he checked the schedule be overseeing preparation for rooms for the other Knights of Ren. Ensuring their needs, or he sniffed disdainfully, their wants were covered. He wished he could see her face when he was going to reveal this information towards her, it would be satisfying and he could live with that for days, years even. It was enough for him as he slowly, as to ensure the guard of his presence, walked up to her directing troopers. "Is that to heavy for you?" she scolded one, who seemed to be straining a bit. "Code violation number 74B, all shall not carry heavy loads as to ensure safe work environments and uninjured personnel." Hux blinked at her ability to draw up the code. The soldiers shifted, and one quickly went to the aid of the other, carrying the thick wood-like dresser into the room beyond. He was impressed, he could think no one but him knew all the codes. 

"I see preparations for... the knights are underway." he stated causally, and gently fingered the tiny holovid concealed in his hand. This was more of a hard slap, but he would test the waters first. Rather then just show it to her. 

"I am not a full knight as of yet, General." Zankaar said, and Hux frowned, the ugly modulation, the similarities towards the mask Ren use to wear, it was a bit much. 

"You do not have to wear a mask." Hux edged kindly, but the guard shifted, and paused at one lamp, before having it discarded to be tested for anything truly terrible. Hux grit his teeth, still as knowing to plans so easily. "Tell me, is it easy to know of attempts on the Supreme Leaders life?" he asked, slowly she turned towards him. "I am curious, this.... magic Ren and you share, what is it?" 

"It is none of your concern." Hux allowed the question to remain unanswered. Soon, he'd have them, even if it meant, well, something more indelicate. The woman was satisfyingly slim after all, but no, sharing this unknown power with Ren and unknown prowress? He wasn't about to even broach the subject into his mind. Though if he did get her unmasked, and the uncanny ability to read minds, that might be satisfying to see too. "It is like... seeing the sun blotted out as a dust storm approaches." she told him and he blinked in confusion. Until he realized as she looked to him that she had answered his first question. 

"You know of the codes fairly well." Hux took on a praising tone as he changed the topic. She stopped a few boxes arriving. The Knights personal things, she seemed to stall over them then shifted back away, with what seemed like a sigh a moment later. 

* * *

' _Why would they need a deck clearer?'_ Rey commanded Ren though the bond. He took a moment to answer as she frowned over the boxes, reaching out through the force almost on instinct to push through them. Many deaths, many people died by these weapons, but that was all. It was odd to say the least how she could sense it, but it was something new, and it helped her prevent at least three other attempts to smuggle SOMETHING in. Whether it was more attempts at murder, or just listening devices were for techs. 

**'Its just a gun, its safe, you don't need to-'** he began and dropped off. 

_'What?'_ she asked back, but he shut the bond closed as much as possible. She sighed, and stepped back towards Hux as he seemed to evaluate her, she much rather not glean anything from his mind, no matter how useful it was to try. His mind was like a great clockwork machine with huge cog wheels. Tiny cogs were hidden by the larger surface thoughts, and she could only get the vaguest sense that Hux would rather have her utter and, crawling, loyalty. 

"You know of the codes fairly well." Hux praised and she shifted not expecting him to actually sound less then displeased. 

"I was bored and read through them." Rey waved a hand dismissively. "I can remember everything I read." Hux shifted it was true and surprising. She never had thought herself a scholar, but what she read seemed to stay in her head forever. The troopers finished off their duty. "Thank you FN-2199." she told one, and then thanked each and every single trooper, she could feel Hux's distaste for that, thanking such disposable things, but a few straightened up, nothing more then shoulders going up a scant fourth of an inch. With what Finn had told her about them it made her despise Hux all the more, however those changes can wait until he was gone. These guys were tough, and she hoped they could feel her smile towards them. 

"Are you done? Perhaps you would enjoy some caff?" Hux asked and she turned towards him. Sending a trail of question towards Ren, but he was still closed off. Hux waited expectantly. "You do not have duties." he told her in a strange sort of tone. It seemed to be, scolding but it was more mild.  

"Caff is fine." she stated, and would have felt Hux's elation if she didn't prepare herself and shut that out, he motioned her to follow, and she did so, at a pace just behind him. Three paces behind him to be more exact, and that seemed to even make him happy, though why she couldn't exactly say. The mess was a small one and occupied by a few lounging officers idly complaining about how stupid some troopers can be. Rey bit her lip to prevent herself from speaking, instead Hux motioned towards the bank of various machines. Obviously he wasn't going to get her caff, machines were something she knew and soon she had two cups handing one towards him silently. 

"Thank you." he said with that same sort of mild scolding tone. The officers looked towards them, but did nothing else as a silence seemed to ring on, Hux sipped at his caff, Rey just stared down at hers. Getting the message almost silently the two others fled leaving them alone. "Zankaar." Hux set the caff aside Rey still held onto hers and she debated on throwing the hot liquid onto his face, and was sure he thought she might do the same thing so he edged away from her. "Where do you come from?" the question is a bit unexpected, and she thought a moment. 

"Tatotine." she said, it was a close enough world to Jakku that her metaphor from before would make sense. He nodded, and shuffled closer to her. She stood her ground rather then leave. 

"This next question will be quite personal, but are you his lover?" Rey blinked, the last word hung in the air and she could safely at least think of the very pleasant dream. She moved away from him a bit, looking down like she had looked down at _him_. If anything Hux seemed to resister as that as distaste. "If you are not satisfied with the position I am sure I can help you." his voice is kind and gentle, almost crooning. 

"Our private business is our own." Rey said snapped her head up and then stared at a hologram Hux produced. It was from the elevator, form what felt like years ago. She watched the seen play out, and was at least more filled with curiosity. Ren looked down at her she had been staring at his pulse at the moment, but the glance was there. He looked at her lips, she could still feel his fear from then like a distant sort of ache. Unprompted a memory of a droid of somekind running a wet cloth on her body, and her reaching out to destroy it, mixed with Snoke touching her cheek. Rey blinked, and remembered all the time Ren-she blinked, BEN, all the times Ben had told her to remain calm. Her upset at him drugging her just faded completely, and in a small part was glad for it, if she could kill, well, destroy a droid without even passing much thought what else could she do if she was really riled up? The knowledge made her both sick to the stomach and elated all at once. 

"It appears that this girl," Rey blinked coming back to the present as the Holovid ended. "Is someone the Supreme Leader wanted. I wonder if she really did overpower him all by herself..." the words were left hanging in the air. Rey couldn't hold back a sudden laugh, Hux moved away from her with a baffled expression until it was clear that it was mirth, not a a set of snarling growls. 

"Oh, I was expecting something quite lurid." she explained lightly. "Surely even you can see how no longer having Snoke around is for the better." Hux blinked, and then turned a tiny bit, like he was remembering something, then nodded just the tiniest little bit. 

"You do not care that your... _Master_ ," the word was hissed out, and her mirth was left crawling in her gut with a thought, well memory, from him. It was more then lurid, and she shut it down and shut off herself from feeling him out faster then a slamming door. "Might want a scavanger nothing from Jakku?" Hux finished with barely a beat missing. 

"I was a slave GENERAL." She told him, it was honest, though what came next wasn't going to be. "I killed my previous master who was dealing with one of the Knights at the moment using this... magic as you call it, and the Knights felt this, and sensed I was too strong for their training, and sent me here." The bond came back, Re-Ben seemed more then a bit interested at the current conversation. She relayed it without a word, allowing him further into her mind then she did like, but its not like he could see the dream, she kept that squashed down tightly. 

"So that is why he outlawed slavery, to please his _lover_." Hux stated with so much disdain he might stain the cups with it. 

"If it is Hux then I do not mind. You would not last a week, let alone a day as a slave." she bit towards him. He drew back as if struck, and his face twisted a bit in rage before smoothing out. Something actually seemed to work somewhere in his mind, she still wasn't privy towards it, she'd rather not be. 

"Oh, slave I'm sure." it was a smug tone, and Rey set moved her arm, Hux flinched away but she set the caff down instead of jerking the now cooling liquid onto him. 

"Thank you for the caff General." she said and bowed her head, and left him there almost gaping after her. She couldn't exactly get a sense from Ben at the moment as he had drawn back after gleaning the conversation. She stomped up towards where he was, his personal quarters waiting for her to return. 

* * *

When she allowed him into her mind Ren was surprised, but he did ask, it was a formless question, they didn't need to exactly speak words now, and that scared him a little. What more deeper joining was going to happen the longer she was with-he saw just for the slightest moment a thought from her. It was hazy, and he was sure that was because she had it locked tightly away deep in her mind, but the flow of desire, the warmth and arousal was clear. He drew back, heart beating a thick rumble in his chest. The desire came from HER, it came from HER and it was bent towards HIM. He remember the conversation he had with Luke, as embarrassing as it was, it was privy towards this. 

_'Ben you need to be careful. You project, we have to try to stop that.' all in all it was a mild scolding, but it left him feeling utterly sick to his stomach. It was tantamount to Luke almost accusing of rapine. Didn't they BOTH like touching? Didn't they both like kissing? It created doubts, which ate away at him in the night. He set himself away from everyone else, alone in his home not long after that. A slight whisper in his head only ate away at the doubts. It was soothing, yes, yes she liked it. She did moan after all right? She smiled afterwards, she thanked him, she liked it. Luke was only trying to enforce old disgusting rules that only ended with the creation of the empire. Vader wasn't scared to love someone, he wasn't scared to even have children, Luke should know that. It was only the **JEDI** , a word that burned almost shamefully in him that created the empire. If they accepted the union, accepted such a base thing, the empire wouldn't have even been a thought. But that was too late, and he was sick with worry, and shame, even when she came back towards him, even showed she was more then okay with the encounter. She wanted it, but Luke's words stung deeply in him. He wanted it, he projected, so in the end he manipulated her, he forced her to feel this way. He was a rapist, forcing himself on someone who didn't want it._

He drew away from her, shutting her out so that he can ensure, utterly ensure that it was all from her. He could barely cook, his hands were shaking but he had some meal made for her, even a tiny desert. Cooking relaxed him, it was simple and easy. Even the truly complicated things, like sous'flees, was simple once you got down the principles. He never took pride in cooking, but as Rey stalked into his room, willingly staying on this ship, he couldn't even feel any sort of want to escape, he felt a dash of pride as she gaped at the meal he prepared. Her eyes shown at the steak, from a Condor Dragon off Endor. "I... never had meat before." she admitted taking off the helmet and putting it down. 

"I know." he replied, and she hopped up on the stool and blinked towards him not eating just yet blinking at him expectantly. He did still feel a bit sick to his stomach, but he got the message clearly. She wanted to eat with him, he sat down, and took a few bites of the still steaming vegatble mix he made. Shiny and slick with bantha butter. Unabashed in her delight, Rey seemed to decide to save the steak for last, and took the sharp knife and cut it to pieces. It was far more formal then he thought she wanted to be, but she had watched him cut up his own steak, and copied him. "Did the preparation go well?" he asked her, Rey shrugged. "You handled Hux well." he praised and she grinned lightly. Just to ensure something, he reached out towards her, and she didn't seem to notice as she continued her eating. No, she didn't even think to escape to get away and back to....He shook himself and stomach more settled he finished his meal a while before she was done. 

She moved to go to her personal quarters but he reached out and stalled her, hand encircling her upper arm. "Wait, I have desert." she blinked in confusion as he cleared the table and put the sweet treat before her. "try it." he nearly begged, and watched her avidly. If the flat cakes were any indication of her sweet tooth this was going to please her. Her pupils went wide as she forked a bit and put it in her mouth. The rest vanished, almost as if like magic. She didn't even truly savor it, but he didn't mind. 

"Thank you Kylo." she told him, and grinned towards him, if she actually noticed she just used that name she didn't show it. Instead as she slipped off the stool he moved towards her, putting an arm around her waist. He moved, breathing in the smell of her hair, and she stayed still a moment before relaxing into him. The last time she relaxed towards him, it had brought up memories of that damned dream and he pulled away from her so fast that she staggered. But that didn't seem to affect her much, and she kept smiling to him, her mind full of trying to get him to bend. He allowed it, he allowed himself to be that man from before. Now, she was leaning her warm slim body against his, he bent down just a little, and kissed the top of her head. She flinched, and the full memory of her dream hit him like force lighting without the pain, sending shivers of pure utter excitement through him. He didn't get the full dream, but it was clear before she smashed it down. 

It was hers, HER thoughts, what SHE wanted, it came from HER mind, not his. His heart thrummed in his head, and she shifted a bit. "Uh... umm... do you want something?" she asked, and he tightened his grip with a bit of a yelp from her, he let her go immediately stepping away from her. She shifted, but didn't flee, she didn't move away, and from what he could see she didn't even seem to think he saw her dirty dream. Her cheeks were pink, and a nervous hand rose up and ran through her hair, pulling out the ties she had put in. 

"Rey... I..." he winced at himself. "May I show you something?" he asked and she chuckled, body relaxing and nodding. Oh it burned shamefully in him, but he showed her his own dream of her. It wasn't the first, however it was the first to have a structure to it, to be more then just a vague sense of a warm body, of gasps and moans. She froze, and her face went red before he could most definitely feel her arousal. She fumbled in her mind to close it out and to flee back to her room, but he stepped towards her and put his hands on her arms, leaning his forehead onto her shoulder. She stilled, and let out a shaky breath. "I... want you." he told her the admittance burning in him, he felt her mouth opening and closing several times before sighing. Her hands shook, as she rose them and ran one through his hair. He stilled himself so she could do so freely, without him responding. 

"I never... I never done that before." she told him, shakily. Oh, he could sense a trail of fear from the pain that it would bring. He knew that sort of talk, and it looks as though Rey had gleaned the knowledge herself. Slowly he rose his head, just enough to brush his lips against her cheek.

"If... if you don't want to, its okay." he whispered to her. She had to be the one to start, she had to be the one to choose. He couldn't dare, Rey distracted him by kissing him. He was glad that he had cleared the table, since in the next moment, he had her picked up and put on the table, him between her legs like his dream another less lurid that that as he returned the kiss gladly, happily they panted when they finally parted, and his hands shook a bit too much to draw her clothes off her. She helped him, with a nervous giggle, and even pushed his cloak off his shoulders and wrestled a bit with the zipper to his forecoat. He stopped again, and cast a glance towards the bed, her hands rested onto his shoulders as that giggle transmuted to a full laugh. 

"Where ever you want sweetheart." she told him through the laughs. With a light sort of feeling in him he drew back and picked her up and very carefully, carried her to his bed. He paused, and massaged the back of her head. 

"I... I can try to keep... the pain numbed..." he told her. It was something Luke taught him actually, numbing pain down to a mere annoyance. It was another thing taught from the years under Snoke as well, dealing with pain. Luke warned him, several times, that numbing it for too long was dangerous, as it could make his body forget pain entirely. Ben didn't see the point of it, but that was the only thing he still followed of Luke's teaching without manipulating it to his own teachings. 

"OH..." she bit her lip and kissed his forehead. "you don't have to, I'm used to pain." she soothed him, wordlessly, so instead he let the knowledge of the lesson into her, let her choose, she blinked, and nodded as they got the rest of their clothes off, breaking only to kiss, and to grope as he pushed her gently further onto the mattress. 

 

It was an odd thing, Ren, paused, gently holding onto Rey as they slept naked, stated and warm. She was still slick and wet from sweat, from their intercourse. There was pain, but he went slow, even when his body begged him, demanded him to faster, to go harder into her. It took her a moment to concentrate to dull the pain from this breach, then they could continue a bit more freely. Though from the light moan in her sleep she was going to be sore in the morning. He was going to have to make time to actually start sparing with her, to teach her the ways of the force. He put a gentle kiss on her shoulder, and she relaxed in her sleep, feeling safe, warm, and stated in some deep way. It made his heart beat thickly again, but he snuggled into her body, and closed his eyes to sleep. Their dreams were a bit more shared this time, and he was aware even through his sleep. Old habits of ensuring he was safe was hard to break, more so now that he had her, curling protectively around her body as a nightmare tried to make its way up, but it was beaten down, Rey leading him out onto a rocky island where it was only slightly chilly but still warm and thick with her presence.  

* * *

 

It was a scant day later, nearer to the end of the day when the transport cradling the other five Knights of Ren appeared, Rey waited, in her guise of Zankaar with Kylo Ren. She didn't shift controlling her boredom as they very nearly stalked towards him. All masked mostly like hers, though from the whiff from them of various kinds of explosives and an unknown world they had been busy. Such was news to her as they stood before their leader, and looked towards her. One of them, removed his helmet and she blinked to the unknown humanoid. A dull sort of pink-red skin, and a ring of horns on his head. He was hairless, and held himself high as he looked down at her. 

"You are the one?" he asked simply. Rey shifted, but he went down to his knee and took her gloved hand into hers and kissed the back of it, speaking a low series of lines in some kind of more glutteral language she didn't know then bowed touching his forehead to the flood before her feet. Ren shifted by her and opened his mouth before shutting it. 

"You... you can stand." Rey hedged towards him when he didn't move, he stood in a fluid motion still bowing before he drew back. _'What, what did he say?'_ she asked him. She left the question of what he was unasked, that wasn't something one could just ask. 

**'He swore fealty to you.'**  He sounded a bit angry, but also in a way smug. Like this man hadn't done such a thing for him, but smugly did so for _HIS_ woman. Rey blinked under the mask as the rest shifted a bit before them. 

"I am Niskiss." the strange humanoid said. He smiled towards her as the rest introduced themselves to her, see got the slight sense of awe, towards her? Why, she nawed a bit on her lip, but since Ren had duties it was her that lead them to their quarters alone. "You defeated Snoke." Niskiss told her. Ah, that would explain the awe. 

"How... do you know it was me?" Rey hedged carefully once they were safely tucked into the room. 

"We're not stupid!" snapped one as they began divesting themselves of robes and helmets and their heavy gear. Niskiss held a hand out to her and she moved to shake it, but he shook his head. 

"Helmet, it is fine, we know you Rey of Jakku." he told her soothingly. Rey blinked, and pulled it off. Her heart was elated that these people knew her, just as elated as she was if not more so when Poe... she blinked. It had been what felt like a long time before she even thought of the rebellion. She shook the thought out of her head to focus on this moment. There was plenty of time to think of the rebellion, to think of how to help the galaxy later. Ren had already done something to do so, and she was sure she could slowly, even if it was going to be decades relax the hold of the new Empire on the people. She put the helmet into Niskiss's hand and he set it down. 

"I... I didn't do it alone." she told them, and the shared a chuckle, so she scowled towards them. 

"I know, we know, we are glad." Niskiss explained and waved a dismisive hand towards her upset. "Did you ask him what I said, or shall I explain?" She blinked. 

"No, Kylo told me." he nodded to her as if asking her to continue. She tapped the side of her head as an answer. They rest shifted, and looked to Niskiss then back to her. 

"You are strong like that?" he asked her, she smiled smugly. "Hmm... good. It is good to have an equal. None of us are that strong, mostly just sensing trouble." he told her and motioned her to sit down with them. "Come, let us chat and speak of lighter things. I am sure you wish to know about the Knights and how we came about." she smiled brightly to him and quickly went to one of the seats on the low table. Food was delivered, and eaten, she didn't touch it, but sensed nothing wrong with it as she listened to them speak and talk of all the horrid things they did. Niskiss was able to gently pry a few stories form her about Jakku, of her own life. A short sort of telling of the throne room, and even how she felt about Kylo Ren. 

"I, really care about him deeply." was all she told them, and that seemed to state them. Niskiss seemed older then Kylo, and the rest, and she got the sense he had a almost fatherly protective feeling over Kylo, which was quickly projected towards her. She knew why Kylo cared about him, probably because Han never had that sort of feeling, instead it was more because it was expected, it was because he loved Leia, and if her child was hurt, then she would be hurt. Not that the man didn't love his son, it was just the man was... probably a lot more like Rey. Abandoned and practically raised by them-self in a violent world. 

That night with Kylo was a lot better now that sort of wall had been broken, while still sore, how could she not be, she was a fast healer and pretty soon it would feel abjectly as wonderful as that dream was. She never did think again that day of Poe or the rebellion, it never even occurred to her to even wonder why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a domination kink. If that wasn't obvious. Also, I wanted to give the first time privacy, so... sorry about that. More smut to come however.

**Author's Note:**

> also I should note, that the parasite is one that feeds off the force in a thing, creature that uses it, so the virus is something that is done to make it communicable more easily. Its about as big as a white blood cell. It basically uses the flu virus, and makes the person go into fever hallucinations and burn away all fat stores in the body. Making them weak and prone to attacking and hurting people. In this it was made by the Jedi to.. genocide a force sensitive race. ((Which they did, several times in fact.))


End file.
